


Stealing Hearts (And Jewels Along The Way)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Confident Kuroba Kaito, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Pre-Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: To his chagrin the other boy fascinated Shinichi beyond what was necessary to catch him. The feeling must’ve been mutual because this time he received a personal invitation to the next heist.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Stealing Hearts (And Jewels Along The Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.

If anyone asked him directly, Shinichi would never admit that Kid’s heists were his favourite cases. It was always a challenge to figure out how the thief did his magic tricks and only rarely did anyone get hurt beyond getting knocked out by sleeping gas.

He had been close enough to Kid to know that they were approximately the same age and to his chagrin the other boy fascinated him beyond what was necessary to catch him. The feeling must’ve been mutual because this time Shinichi received a personal invitation to the next heist.

Despite Shinichi’s presence and input, Inspector Nakamori and his officers got duped by the thief leaving Shinichi to chase after him to the roof while the police tried to get out of their own trap. He found Kid sitting on top of the staircase entrance holding up the sparkling jewel to the moonlight.

“Well done, Meitantei. I knew that you wouldn’t be fooled so easily,” the thief said with his signature sharp grin. Shinichi shouldn’t be affected by how charming it was. Reluctantly he dropped his tense stance knowing that the jewel would be returned one way or the other. “Why did you send me an invitation knowing it could get you caught?”

“Well for the challenge of course.” Kid jumped down from his perch landing with only a few feet between them. “I’ve missed you, Shinichi-kun. With all your exciting murder cases, you don’t have time for me anymore.” Kid pouted and although he knew that it was a spiel, Shinichi couldn’t help the blush blooming across his cheeks.

“Shouldn’t you be happy about that?”, he replied trying to keep his countenance. Kid stepping ever closer didn’t help that effort. The thief’s grin had shifted to something softer that made Shinichi’s stomach flip-flop. “Of course not,” Kid scoffed, “how can I prove my love for you when you are not here?”

_What?_

Shinichi tried to make sense of the situation, but his brain kept short-circuiting. “Stop joking like that!”, he choked out completely wrongfooted. Kid couldn’t know about his ill-advised crush, could he? But the other boy looked completely serious standing now only a few inches away.

“I’m not joking, Shinichi-kun.” The way Kid’s voice teased his first name sent a shiver down Shinichi’s spine. The thief closed the last distance between them and taking Shinichi’s chin between his gloved fingers, he guided the detective into a soft kiss. Feeling completely overwhelmed and out of his element, Shinichi didn’t even try to back away.

“I’ll prove myself to you, don’t worry.” The words were whispered in the scant space between their lips before Kid pressed something into his hand and backed away and by the time Shinichi’s brain caught up with the present, the Phantom Thief was flying away on his hang glider.

Shinichi was left on the rooftop with what felt like a permanent blush staining his cheeks, a stunning white rose in his hand and a jewel in his jacket pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat or send me a prompt, come visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
